Jacob's Phasing
by GoldenTwiHardForever
Summary: Jacob phases into a wolf in front of Charlie. What will Charlie think and what will he do?..
1. Chapter 1: The Phase

**Jacob's phasing**

**A/N: This story is about Jacob phasing into a wolf in front of Charlie in Breaking Dawn. It will be told from Charlie's POV.**

Chapter 1: The phase

Charlie POV:

_What was Jacob doing, carrying me out to the woods like this and how on earth did he have the strength to do so? Sometimes I wonder whether I should tell Billy that he might want to take Jake to see a Doctor as he has grown so fast over the past year or so. HoweverI have never dared tell Billy anything about my concerns for Jacob as I daren't bring it up as Billy has changed by that I mean he has gone extremely quiet and keeps making excuses about why I can't go and see him- it looks like they're hiding something from me (maybe a secret or something ) perhaps it is something to do with the tribe or family. I don't know but maybe Bella is right and Jake has gone and joined some gang and Billy is suffering because of it. I shouldn't be so worried about this it is none of my business as Jake is not related to me but then again I am a police officer maybe I should raise the awareness of Jakes well being although he has got to be alright surely as he managed to keep Bella as well as possible when Edward left didn't he?_

Jake's rough voice broke my train of thoughts "Ok Charlie there is something I need to show you."

_Oh god what was he going to say? What was he going to do? Did it concern Bella? Was she alright?_

My heart rate was increasing as Jake sounded so serious and I have never known that boy to be like that!

"It's okay Charlie, Bella is fine. I just wanted to show you something." Jake said soothingly.

"Erm okay what exactly" I managed to get out.

Jake spoke again "It is something I can do, a few of us can do this actually. I will show you in a minute, just don't worry or panic you are going to be fine and so is Bells."

I couldn't speak due to the panic that was flowing through me so I just nodded by head in agreement.

Jake then started removing the clothing he had on. My voice came back at this point so I expressed my worry for what Jake was doing" Jake what the heck are you doing put your top back on!"

Jake just totally ignored me and continued undressing until he stood naked in front of me. I could not understand what was going through that boys mind as I was just in total shock that he had stripped in front of me.

When I came back out of my state of shock Jacob was nowhere to be seen in his place was a giant and I mean giant wolf! I stumbled backwards trying to get away from this overgrown dog. My heart was beating like crazy and I could practically feel the fear flowing through my veins and then my eyes went black and I felt my head hit something hard as I fell back...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Universe

Chapter 2: Another Universe

Charlie POV:

I felt trapped in another universe as a kaleidoscope of patterns and colours swirled through my mind, hypnotizing me with their rapid movement and intense formation.

My head was throbbing and my body ached. I couldn't hear anything it was like I was drowning in a colourful ocean and with no chance of resurfacing. I couldn't focus on what had happened. I couldn't even remember what had happened! My brain was whirling trying to find a solution to what had taken place to put me in this current situation but it came up blank.

I began to panic at this point. Was I going to die? If so who would take care of Bells? What would Renee say? Would anyone even find my body?

My panic lessened as I began to feel my legs stir and my eyes gradually peel open. I was immediately blinded by the light causing my eyes to fall shut again in an instant but this time I didn't enter an imaginary universe. My eyes once again opened and stayed that way. I tried to work out where I was, I could see blurry outlines of trees but I could also hear the faint rumbling of cars so I figured I must be on the outskirts of the forest. I couldn't understand how I had managed to get here though that was until a Native American face appeared mere centimetres from my own. It was Jacobs face but what was he doing here? He offered me his hand and I took it slowly pulling myself to my feet. I felt weak and wobbly in my legs but I somehow stayed standing.

I still felt confused and I had a million questions racing through my mind that needed answering but I just didn't have the energy to ask them. Jacob must have gathered this as he took me by the arm and lead me through the back door of my house and to the couch where I collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke Jacob certainly will have a lot of questions to answer for!


End file.
